With development of mobile communication technologies, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, handheld game players, portable multimedia players, or the like, become more and more popular. Portable electronic devices generally include speaker for generating sound.
In a relevant technology, the sound production unit is often fixed inside a side sounding speaker-box in three directions, and has the risks of diaphragm warping and basket separation caused by multiple tests of water and gas leak inspection, drop, transportation and the like, thereby increasing the defect rate of gas leak inspection of products, further influencing waterproof failure of the speaker and seriously influencing the quality of the speaker. In the solution of improving the waterproof performance of the speaker, the speaker is generally fixed in four directions, and this solution may reduce the height of a front cavity channel, so that the acoustic performance of the speaker is reduced.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a speaker and a speaker-box using the same to overcome the aforesaid problems.